


Bones

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim stood next to the tiny circular glass portal that served as a window in his personal quarters. He could see the curve of the planet’s northern hemisphere, the light from the nearby sun backlighting it. It looked serene, picturesque and inviting. There was nothing about the scene that spoke of the contagion ravaging the colony Starfleet had established there, decimating their numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/gifts).



> Yeah, so this a thing. First non Destiel piece I've ever done. Written for Blue_Five who is expanding my mind and imagination and challenging my comfort zone.

Jim stood next to the tiny circular glass portal that served as a window in his personal quarters. He could see the curve of the planet’s northern hemisphere, the light from the nearby sun backlighting it. It looked serene, picturesque and inviting. There was nothing about the scene that spoke of the contagion ravaging the colony Starfleet had established there, decimating their numbers.

He could feel Leonard’s presence behind him despite the man being across the room from him. He could feel the weight of his stare pressing down on his shoulders. He’d already decided he was going to give in. There wasn’t anything else he could do without irreparably damaging this bond they shared. To not give Leonard the final say in this would be to belittle the men they were, the men they believed each other to be. He didn’t have to be happy or even comfortable with it though.

“Kid,” Leonard’s voice was soft, pleading as if he understood exactly what Jim was feeling. He did, Jim reckoned. How many times had the situation been reversed with Jim being the one headed out into a situation where the only known element was the one that could potentially be fatal? How many times had Bones stood there and watched the teleportation station beam him away without ever knowing if Jim would make it back to him. But Leonard, his beautiful stoic Bones, had always respected his decisions as Captain; he’d supported his decisions as leader, even the foolhardy ones. How could he offer Bones less now that the tables were turned?

“Jim,” Bones pressed gently, “You know I cannot send my team of medics down there to face the virus while I stay here contained and safe.”

He nodded unable to say more. He heard the heavy sigh Leonard expelled and felt the man come up behind him. Bones rested his hands on Jim’s shoulders and together they looked out the window.

“How can something so beautiful, so peaceful hide the risk of death and loss?” he wondered out loud. Leonard did not say anything but simply pressed his nose down into the nape of Jim’s neck, inhaling the scent of him. The medic team would be disembarking in 15 minutes. Leonard was just glad he didn’t have to spend that time fighting with Jim.

“Do you know why I call you ‘Bones’?” Jim asked

Leonard lifted his head and slid his hands down the length of Jim’s arms. He laced his fingers with Jim’s.  Jim responded by tightening his grasp and raising their joined hands to wrap them around his waist in an embrace.  Leonard’s lips were at his ear.

“It’s because of my profession.” Leonard spoke softly. “I’m a doctor and ‘Sawbones’ is a nineteenth century, maybe twentieth century, I’m not sure, slang term for a surgeon, a doctor. You were making fun of me when we met. It was a joke then but it’s become an endearment since. No one else calls me that… Only you.”

Jim chuckled at Leonard’s response. He shook his head slightly and the motion caused a sort of nuzzling effect with Bones’ nose rubbing against his ear and his hair. Such a small interaction and yet it gave him so much comfort.

“Actually, it’s not.” He responded. “The first time I saw you at the Academy, you looked at me and there was an instant connection. You barged right into my life, taking charge and taking care of me, without asking…because you didn’t have to.  We both knew that we were meant to be a part of each other’s lives; that we were meant to be a part of each other. We didn’t act on it right away but we stuck to and with each other from the very first moment.”

“From that very first moment, I knew that there would never be anyone more important to me in my entire existence, that I would spend the rest of my life at your side and in your circle. I knew, from that very first moment that I loved you and that I would love only you and that it would be a forever love. I just knew it. I could feel it in my bones.”

Leonard tightened their arms around him, squeezing, holding him close.

“Jim,” he whispered, his breath brushing Kirk’s ear like a caress.  Whatever else he was about to say was lost as Commander’s Spock’s sounded over the intercom.

“Captain, Doctor…I’ve been asked to inform you that the team is prepped and awaiting your presence in the transport bay.”

Releasing and disentangling himself from Bones, Jim walked over to the communications panel and responded, telling Spock that they were on their way.

Returning to Leonard, he cupped his face with one hand and held Leonard’s hip with the other. Leonard leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and their eyes connected. The words that never made it past their lips flowed freely from their eyes. Jim tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Bones’ in a quick chaste expression. As he pulled back, Bones captured his face with his own hands and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart a minute later, they looked at each other and smiled. Jim stepped back, and smoothed his hand over the broad expanse of Leonard’s chest in a gesture that was meant to symbolize straightening up his uniform.  His hand paused on the blue cloth just over Bones heart. He looked at his hand where it lay.

“You go down there Doctor,” Jim said using his ‘voice of authority’, “and you kick that virus in the balls. You kill it, you cure those ailing from it and you come back here to me, hale, hearty and healthy. That’s an order. Do you understand me Doctor?”

Bones lifted his hand to cover Jim’s where it still rested over his heart.

“Order understood and confirmed, Captain”

 


End file.
